Just Another Party
by Top-of-the-Castle
Summary: "I can't believe you convinced me to host a Valentines day party!" Castle and Beckett have an interesting evening where Martha decorates (and cooks), alexis brings a new boy, Ryan and Jenny leave Sarah-Grace for their first night, and Lanie and Espo make eyes at each other all night. ONE SHOT


**Hola! Just something I felt like writing, which became quite long... Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating recently, I've been super dooper busy, but I pinkie promise I'll put up a new chapter of Forever and Always by monday. Anyway, this idea was also from my friend Beth (queen-kateofthecastle), and I helped her with her Valentines day fic, which should be going up soon, so go check her out (once you've read mine of course!). Disclaimer: I own absolutely no rights to the show Castle, this is just for fun!**

**Without further ado:**

* * *

Just Another Party

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to host a _Valentines day _party!"

"Oh come on Castle! You know you love parties." Kate replied with a cheeky smile.

"But did you have to ask my mother to decorate while we were at work?" Castle grimaced.

Kate glanced around the loft before answering hesitantly "Its really not _that_ bad..."

"It is unrecognisable. I love parties, but they have to be classy. Pink streamers and paper hearts are just sickening" he replied with a shudder. "Especially when they're covering every wall."

"It is Valentines day. It's all about love."

"Saint Valentine was supposedly beaten with clubs then beheaded." Castle said dryly. "That doesn't say 'love' to me."

"Its not all bad." Kate said slowly, moving closer to him and pulling on his tie so he moved closer as well. "Just think, after the party, we can make sure our sense of love hasn't been warped by all the pink confetti, and show each other what real love is."

"I can't wait." He replied, moving closer still.

"Well," she said with an abrupt change of tone, "you're going to have to. Cause we have to get ready for a party!"

Castle pouted at this, but pulled away nonetheless and headed to the bedroom to pick an outfit. He stopped, turned, and looked pained at the sight of the brightly decorated room. "Do you at least think we could take some down?"

"No!" Kate replied, catching on immediately to what he wanted. "It would be very offensive to Martha. She worked hard on this."

"Worked hard on ruining my reputation," he muttered under his breath before saying back "at least she isn't cooking anything."

"Ah." Kate bit her lip and looked away from him.

"Beckett." Castle's eyes grew wide. "Tell me you didn't!"

"She was so enthusiastic. I couldn't say no."

"I cannot do this!" Castle turned and walked sharply into the bedroom.

"You will if you want to do anything else tonight!" Beckett shouted into the room.

"Evil! Thats what you are!" Was the disembodied response.

Kate smiled. Being evil was fun, especially when it involved Castle.

* * *

"Kevin!" The call came from Sarah-Grace's room.

"Coming babe!" Ryan rushed to his wife. "Whats wrong?"

"I just..." She looked at him with her big eyes. "I'm not sure if I should go tonight."

"Baby we talked about this. You need a night off - we need a night off. She'll be fine. Your mom is coming over to look after her remember?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts." He put his hands on her shoulders. "It's one night. Please?"

Jenny looked at her husband, then down at the cot next to her which held Sarah-Grace. "She'll be fine." Kevin said again.

"She'll be fine. Okay Kev. Can you make she doesn't wake up? I have to get ready to go." She said with a half hearted smile.

"Sure sweetheart."

* * *

"You done yet Chica?" Javi had been ready for at least 10 minutes and was getting a little impatient, as Lanie had told him specifically she wanted to be early.

"Don't rush me Javi!" She shouted from the bedroom.

"At this rate we'll get there late, not early!" He found himself mindlessly rearranging the crackers on the platter in his hands.

"I'll be five minutes babe!"

"Yeah, and that translates to what? Five hours?" He looked down at the platter and saw the crackers arranged in a loveheart around the dips. Wow. He was getting soppily romantic from this relationship.

Speaking of that relationship, Lanie emerged from the bedroom looking stunning (as always) and Javi, failing miserably to hide his smile at the sight of her, said "You ready to go yet?"

"Five hours my butt." Was her reply, as she sauntered past and grabbed her handbag from the kitchen table.

"And a very nice butt that is." He said, earning himself a hit from the newly picked up handbag in Lanie's hands.

"Stop messing around, I want to get there early! So can we go?"

Javier just put his head in his hand and mumbled "Ready when you are."

"Perfect." Said Lanie with a smile, then she tugged on his arm. "Lets go."

* * *

"Yes mother, we appreciate it enormously, but as you can see," Castle waved his hand at the large kitchen bench, which temporarily had been turned into a buffet. "We have more food than we could ever eat."

"Ahh, thats your first mistake; you can never have enough food at a party." Martha enthusiastically placed her platter of mysteriously shaped chocolate covered lumps in the centre of the table. "Kiddo, I've hosted more parties than you've ever been too, which is saying something, and one thing I learnt is that the more food and drinks you have, the better!"

"Can you classify that as food?" He muttered under his breath, but Martha was too caught up to hear. He looked up at Kate and saw her glaring at him. Be nice, she mouthed. "Of course you're right mother, how about I go and find a better platter to put them on?"

"Yes, yes, I'm just thinking that wall there is a little bare," she replied without really listening, and motioned towards a wall that in Castle's eyes was already _far_ too decorated. "Kate darling, would you like to help me out up maybe a few more streamers, another thing I've learnt is key to a good party is the atmosphere, and what influences the atmosphere more than decorations?!"

"You know what Martha, I think where we really need the decorations is out on the balcony." Where no one will see. Her unspoken words were heard clearly by Castle, who sighed in gratitude. She really was a perfect woman.

"Oh! I hadn't even thought of that. We still have an half an hour, so lets get to work!"

Castle mouthed a quick thank you to Kate before the women left the room. After they left he looked down at the strange concoctions of what he supposed was chocolate in his hands. Give her a chance Kate had told him, maybe this time it won't taste terrible. Maybe she was right. His mother had been practicing - but so far not to much avail. Castle picked up one of the small mounds and popped it in his mouth before his better judgement could make him rethink. After a few deliberate chews the (now mangled) mound was swiftly spat in the sink, and the remnants in his mouth quickly washed out. But the sickening taste still lingered, and disgusted as he was, Castle attempted to decipher the ingredients. One was blatantly obvious; coffee granules. And while he didn't mind coffee the drink, when mixed with what he tasted was peanut butter, it was overpowering. There was also a sweet taste mixed in, which made everything even stronger. Strawberries? Yes. And it was foul.

After several more glasses of water he had almost eradicated the taste from his tongue. Sidling over to the fridge he shoved the paper plate filled with Martha's treats on the bottom shelf, and hoped that no one would take it out until he had time to discretely dispose of it. Hopefully as soon as possible.

A knock on the front door alerted him from his thoughts, and, after straightening his tie, he marched over to open it for Esposito and Lanie.

"Hey Castle! Whats up?"

"Hiya Castle. I hope we're not too late to help Kate set up? Javi was taking ages getting ready." Esposito raised an eyebrow and was about to respond when he saw Castle's face.

"Bro are you alright? You look slightly sick."

"Whatever you do," He leant against the doorframe, exaggerating his weakened state, "don't eat _anything_ my mother bakes."

"Okay..." Lanie was the one with her eyebrow up now.

"_Ever_."

"Can we come in now? I want to help set up." Castle stopped his theatrics and straightened up, moving aside to let them in.

"Sure, they're through on the balcony." As Espo walked past Castle put on his pained face again, "_ever_!"

"Sure thing bro... Where do you want this?" He said, holding up the plate of crackers and dips.

"Is it edible?" Castle was cautious as he took the plate from his hands and walked to the table where most of the food sat.

"Yes...?" He replied, a look of confusion mixed with scepticism on his face.

"I've become cautious in my old age."

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask."

* * *

"You know mom, if you're not okay with doing this, I'm sure Rick will understand if I don't go."

"Sweetie, I'm sure he will, but will Kevin?" Jenny and her mother both looked over at the figure pacing near the door. "You both need a night off."

"Okay, but call if anything, anything goes wrong. Not even if things go wrong. Just call."

"I'm not exactly a novice darling. I did raise you." Jenny smiled, for what felt like the first time that day.

"I think I'll come home early anyway, I've been so tired lately."

"Jenny, go with Kevin, have a good time."

"I'm going, I'm going." Jenny turned and walked over to her husband who stopped pacing when she reached him. "Lets go, and call!" She said back to her mother, who just smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"Now, Jenny darling, we are going to have a great night, focusing on us." Ryan said, as he put his arms around his wife.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Alexis arrived. Behind her was an unfamiliar boy. Unfamiliar to Castle at least. The boy looked around at the loft, and the many adults in it; dancing, eating, talking.

"Are you sure it's all right with your father for me to be here Lex?" He had been eager to come and meet her family, but now he was here the prospect seemed very daunting.

"Sure sure, he'll love you." A lot better than he did Pi, a voice whispered in her head.

"Right. Okay." I'm doing this for Alexis. This internal statement helped to strengthen his resolve as he stepped further into the loft.

"There he is Dave, lets go!" Alexis pointed towards her father, who was skulking around the fridge.

"Now?!" Dave's hand was tugged by Alexis towards her father, and all too soon they were standing in front of him. Alexis squeezed his hand then let go.

"Hi dad! Theres someone I'd like you to meet."

"Hey sweetie, let me just check something first." He said absentmindedly. He opened the fridge and glanced down at the bottom shelf. Pleased that the tray of 'unique' sweets was still safely there, he turned back around. "What were you saying Lex?"

"Theres someone I want you to meet."

"Oh sweetie, it's not another one of Pi's teachers, because I can only stand to hear so many things about his dedication and persistence to his work."

"No dad," Alexis blushed. "This is David." She pulled the unwilling boy out from behind her and grinned at him. "Dave, this is my dad!"

Castle was dumbstruck for about ten seconds, then the questions started. "What about Pi? Is he gone? Sweetie when did this happen? Where did you meet?" He turned towards David. "And what exactly are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Before David could answer Alexis pulled her father aside. "DAD! Stop it! You don't have to interrogate every boy I date! I'm not 16 any more!"

"What happened to Pi?"

"Look... Pi and I... It didn't work out. This doesn't mean everything you say about men is right, you weren't even right about Pi. He was great, and I really liked him, I just wasn't ready for that deep a commitment."

"So you're no longer a thing?" The relief and growing happiness was evident on his face.

"Would I really have brought another guy to meet you if we still were?"

"I think I'm really going to like this Davis fellow."

"David."

"How about... We celebrate with some Pie!" He grinned and motioned towards the food table where a big pumpkin pie sat. "Who knew Kate was such a good cook?"

Alexis frowned at her dad. Then sighing she turned back to Dave who still had his mouth open to reply to her father's questions. Now it was more a sign of astonishment and confusion.

"Lets go dance."

"Okay," he replied, then as Alexis dragged him back passed her father he said. "Good to meet you mr Castle!"

As Alexis pulled Dave along she ran smack bang into Lanie.

"Ooh! Alexis honey is this David?" Lanie was excited as always to see her favourite pupil, especially if she was with a boy.

"The one and only! Dave this is Lanie." Dave smiled. He was never going to remember any of the names. "Lanie works as an ME with dad and Kate. And I did a internship with her."

"Pleasure to meet you."

As they continued talking, another late couple made their arrival. Castle, finally getting over his astonishment about Alexis and Pi, went to greet them, in an effort to be a good host. But when he got to them they were having a quiet argument.

"I'm just going to call her and check up."

"She'll be fine! They'll both be fine! I thought we'd agreed we'd relax tonight."

"I would be relaxed if you would stop nagging me Kevin, and let me call her."

"Hi Ryan! And what a pleasure it is to see you again Jenny." Castle used his usual amount of tact in interrupting them.

"Hi Rick. It's lovely to see you, but if you'll excuse me, I just need to make a quick call to my mother." She pushed past, and went through the loud party, heading for the balcony.

"Jenny! Jenny. Sorry Castle, she's just stressed about leaving Sarah for her first night alone."

"Oh course. I wouldn't leave Alexis any time when she was small, but I didn't have anyone really helping, because Meredith wasn't around at all, and -"

"Castle. I need to go talk to Jenny."

"Right. I'll go host." Castle nodded, and Ryan negotiated the crowd to get to the balcony.

Castle walked out into the middle of the conversing adults and was the immediate target of many adoring women, and soon forgot about Alexis, Ryan, and his mother's cooking.

* * *

Kate hated seeing Castle surrounded by all those women. She knew he was true to her, but nonetheless the sight of his many fans wearing very skimpy clothes (you could hardly call them clothes anymore) just got on her nerves. They even would had known about the engagement, any fan would have read the section on them in the newspaper.

Maybe hosting a Valentines day party hadn't been such a good idea. At least he wasn't going to give anyone else her present like last year.

She needed some air, the balcony would be nice right now, but when she walked over to the sliding doors leading out, she saw through the glass Ryan and his wife arguing. And she knew from experience it was a bad idea to get in the way of them.

Whatever, she may as well enjoy the party. She went back into the middle of the room to try to find someone she knew.

"Ooh Lanie darling! How would you like to try one of my own creations?" Martha held out a platter with an assortment of oddly shaped lumps. "I like to call them _Hannay rolls_, or maybe _Stage-manager Stars_, it's a hard choice."

"Sure Martha, I'd love one!" Lanie smiled at the older woman, then picked up one of the smaller bite-sized pieces. Once she put it in her mouth it took a few good chews for the flavour to fully kick in. Lanie's eyes widened as she, in an effort not to just spit it out, swallowed the thing whole. The taste stayed still, and Lanie dug her fingernails into her palms.

"So, what do you think?"

"You know what?" Lanie was finding it hard to form words. "I've never had anything like it. It's very unique."

"Thank you! Thats what I was aiming for!" She leaned in, "Although, I can't take all the credit. The original recipe came from a friend... But that recipe included ham, and was meant more for the savoury style, on a sandwich I think it was... So I modified it a bit for a dessert."

"Uh-huh... You know what Martha, I really have to go to the bathroom, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Of course! You know where it is."

Lanie quickly left, and once safely in the (rather grand) bathroom, she took 7 (rather big) gulps of water straight from under the tap in an effort to remove the awful taste. Then she rummaged through her bag to find a small packet of mints. Good thing she always came prepared.

But some were not so lucky.

About five others had fallen victim to Martha when Rick finally noticed. Excusing himself from the conversation he was in he worked his way over to his mother.

"Rick, putting my _Stage-manager stars_ in the fridge was a great idea. It really brings out the taste." She put the arm which wasn't supporting the plate of goodies on Castle's shoulder. "You really are inspired."

"That why I'm a best selling author." He replied dryly, noticing the decrease in 'Stage-manager stars' on the plate and wondering how many victims had fallen to his mother's smooth sales-talking.

"You know what kiddo, we should best sell some this little babies!" She motioned to the rolls on the plate, then walked over to an abandoned chair, and went to climb on, "Everybody! I have a special surprise, I created a new delicacy, and I want everyone to try it!"

* * *

"So who's Pi?" David and Alexis had gone up to her old room to get a bit of peace and quiet, and Dave felt now might be the time to find out who the mysterious person her father had mentioned was.

"Pi is just a guy." A guy who would say that rhymed! Alexis shook her head slightly in a effort to get his voice out of her head.

"A guy?" Dave persisted.

"A guy I dated."

"Your dad thought you were still dating." Apparently he had still been able to hear her and her dad talking. She sighed.

"We broke up recently. And I didn't tell him."

"How recently?"

"... 3 weeks." Alexis hesitated before speaking.

"We've been dating for 3 weeks." Dave looked Alexis in the eye. Am I just a rebound?

As this couple were having trouble upstairs, another couple were still fighting out on the balcony.

"Jenny, I just want whats best!"

"And whats best is if I'm with her!" Jenny balled up her fists and leant on the rail of the balcony. She hadn't come inside no matter what Ryan has said.

"As I've said thousands of times already, she'll be just fine, it's one night." Kevin was starting to get frustrated.

"You don't understand Kevin!"

"Baby, I love her just as much as you do, but we can't bubble wrap her completely and forget about our own lives."

"I'm going home." And with that, and a glare in his direction, Jenny removed herself from the balcony, and closed the door behind her.

She walked around the congregation of everyone in the middle of the room, surrounding Rick and his mother, and giving a half hearted wave to Kate, who was leaning against the wall talking with Javier, opened the door and walked out.

Castle saw Jenny leave, but his mind was too preoccupied with attempting to avoid disaster to think about it too deeply. "Mother. I'm really very sorry, but I think you need to stop this."

"What do you mean kiddo?"

"What I mean is... They taste a little overpowering. And maybe it isn't the best idea to give some to everyone." He tried to speak quietly, but because everyone was coming over to taste them it was a little hard to be discreet. Even Kate could hear him, but she chose not to go help him, but stay at her wall, complaining to Esposito.

"It's not really that he's famous and adored by girls who are barely legal, it's more his attitude towards them. He encourages them. And I know he won't actually do anything, but I really wish he would at least tone down the meet and greets a little."

"Mmm..." Truth be told, Espo wasn't really paying any attention, he was merely watching Lanie dance.

"And it's almost like he doesn't really know that he's doing it, he's so used to that as his writer persona you just can't see the real him. It's just his history with all these girls."

"Right..." Espo pushed away from the wall, and started walking over to Lanie, Kate oblivious to how disinterested her audience was, opened her mouth again.

"This is ridiculous Dave! You're not just a rebound guy!" A voice interrupted whatever Kate was about to say, and the looked up to see David stormed down the stairs, Alexis following close behind.

"Oh really Alexis? So you just happened to finally say yes to me after you just broke up with someone else?!"

"Stupid door!" Ryan, finally managing to open the balcony doors, burst into the room, urgently dialling on his phone.

"So Ricky, this is a great party you've got here!" Some girl who Beckett didn't recognise suddenly got very up close and personal to Castle.

"You know what kiddo, I think I'll try one for myself!" Martha plucked one of the delicacies off the tray and brought it to her mouth.

"Nice dancing there chica." Javi wound his arms around his girlfriend.

"Look Alexis, I don't want to be a rebound guy." David turned and opened the front door, walking out on his girlfriend of three weeks.

"David!" Alexis ran out after him.

"Jenny!" Ryan shouted into the phone.

"Castle!" Kate ran forward and sidled in between Rick and the girl.

"Mother!" Castle attempted to knock the treat out of her hand, but only succeeded in knocking over one of the girls surrounding him.

"Javi!" Lanie turned around into his embrace. "I'd kiss you right now, but I ate one of Martha's cookie things. And I don't feel too good."

"I should have added more peanut butter, don't you think kiddo? The coffee just swallows the rich taste. But pretty good for a first attempt."

"Whaaat?" For once, Castle was without words.

"Goodbye, have a nice night, bye, happy valentines day, see you soon, I'll be sure to, goodbye, have a good evening," The party slowed down after that, and soon most people decided to call it a night. Ryan had left immediately, after saying his apologies for breaking the lock on the balcony door. Alexis was sitting on a chair picking at Kate's pumpkin pie solemnly, while Martha was consoling her. Kate had started to clean up, and Lanie was helping her. All of Castle's close friends seemed a little glum, included Kate, however he hadn't had time to ask her why. The only one who seemed remotely happy was Esposito, who, when he eventually left with Lanie commented;

"Great party Castle! One of your best." In what appeared to be a genuinely sincere voice. Lanie just rubbed her stomach and grimaced.

"The only thing I don't understand is how, mother, you can bear the taste of those things!" Once everyone was gone, Castle decided he had to clear something up.

"Oh well, it's quite a long story." Castle sat down and looked expectantly at her. "Well, basically, I was once in a production of the 39 steps. You know the play?"

"Of course."

"Well, I starred as Pamela, but the man who played Hannay was rather annoying and quite rude to the stagehands. Never a good idea. Especially if you have to eat food during the performance. So, on the last night, the backstage crew decided to get their revenge. And concocted a rather interesting dish to serve us. Sandwiches filled with thickly spread mixture of peanut butter and coffee, with the addition of honey-smoked ham and slices of strawberry." Castle grinned. He was starting to like these stagehands. "They were brought out on stage to us part way through the second act, and, Cam, who played Hannay, took the biggest bite he could! Oh the stagehands were in hysterics backstage, watching him squirm. But, of course, I too had taken a bite at the same time as Cam!"

Alexis smiled along with Castle. "So what did you do?"

"Well I actually rather enjoyed it! The crew were quite frustrated when I came up afterwards asking if they could give me the recipe. But naturally it wasn't me who they were targeting, so they weren't too annoyed."

"I think I rather like these stagehands!"

"Well, the manager didn't, he cut their pay half, but they still claimed it was worth it just to see Cam's face. Oh, it's been ages since I've contacted any of that bunch, I might try to do so soon, tell them how I played their prank on you!"

Castle frowned. "It wasn't just me you impacted though, I think Lanie might be missing work on monday she looked so ill!"

"Ah, the price of a good trick."

"Mmmm..." Alexis sighed. "Well, I think I missed most of the fun tonight."

"Oh kiddo, I'm sorry."

"You know what, I think I'm going to take a bit of a break from boys. I think I need it."

"I fully apologise for the male race for you." Castle put his arms around his daughter. "Plus, there's always ice-cream. That'll never let you down."

* * *

"Look Jenny. Honey." Kevin sat on the bed next to his wife. "I think we both over-reacted today."

"No Kevin, I'm sorry. I just was worried, and I really appreciate you tying to find time just for us, but maybe I'm not ready yet."

"I know. And I think, for now, we have something better than time for just us." He stood up and walked to the crib where baby Sarah slept. "Family time."

Jenny stood up and walked over to join him, watching their child sleep.

* * *

Alexis and Martha had gone to sleep, Lex crashing in her old room, and finally it was just Castle and Beckett. But she didn't seem as pleased as he expected.

"Have a good night?" Castle probed, in a subtle attempt to find out what was wrong.

"Mmm." Kate made an noncommittal sound.

"Pity Jenny left so quickly."

"Yeah."

"Whats wrong Kate?"

"It's silly. And we've talked about it before, I guess I'm just tired."

"C'mon Kate, give me something to work with here."

"Fine. You want to hear it as it is?" She said, with a smile. "I'm jealous. There! I said it."

Castle looked taken aback, then moved closer to her, closing the gap between them. "You, Katherine Beckett, have absolutely nothing to be worried about." He reached into his pocket and pulled out small box. "Especially," he continued, "with this stunning charm bracelet that I didn't even give to captain Gates this year."

She laughed, then proceeded to open the box, oohing and aahing at each little gold decoration. "A cherry! And handcuffs? Oh Castle, this is gorgeous! If only I had something to give back to you!"

He first looked confused, then a little disappointed, like a kid who had just been told Santa wasn't real. She tried to keep a straight face, but failed completely.

"You are so gullible! Of course I have something for you." His face lit back up immediately, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Well then, that was fun! Tell me what you think by leaving a review, and check out my other stories! (I'll update by monday if not sooner!) Also, the idea of Martha's treats came from Beth and my personal experiences, and we assure you, DON'T try that combo at home. It is truly disgusting. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! **

**Xx Skye**


End file.
